In general, an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) is an automatic machine that can provide financial services for users to deposit/withdraw cash and checks using cards or bankbooks without a teller and without time and place limitations.
Recently, ATMs have been increasingly used not only at financial institutions including banks, but convenience stores, department stores, and public places. ATMs can be classified into a paying machine, a receiving machine, and a paying/receiving machine, and ATMs are recently used for various uses such as receiving/paying checks, bankbook updating, giro payment, and ticketing, in addition to paying/receiving cash.
In the ATMs, there is a machine that receives and automatically processes bills such as cash and checks. An automatic bill receiving and processing machine ascertains genuineness of received bills and processes normal bills, and when a bill is put into the machine through a slot from the outside, the machine acquires information about bills, for example, by scanning the bill while conveying the bill. Further, the machine ascertains genuineness of the bill on the basis of the acquired information, and it finally receives the bill when there is no problem, but it returns the bill when there is a problem.
Accordingly, a bill is supposed to be aligned and sent to the exact position where a scanner is located when it is scanned to acquire information, but a bill may be moved at an angle (hereafter, referred to as “skew”) not in an accurate posture while it is conveyed, so it may be difficult to acquire information.